


Perfection.

by hozidan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hozidan/pseuds/hozidan
Summary: In which Jihoon is a perfectionist little fairy and Soonyoung is a not so smol fluffy macaron.





	Perfection.

Perfection is Lee Jihoon’s middle name. He never depends on anyone. He’s the one whom his members rely on- and that’s what makes him more liable. Despite the pressure and stress he’s presented with in composing his group’s songs, he knows he needs to be resolute and firm.

 

But there will always be times of which things won’t turn out just how you’ve planned them to be.

 

The song was on its last twenty eight seconds and when he was about to pass the spotlight to Soonyoung, his voice suddenly broke out of the blue. 

 

His voice cracked. Right on live broadcast. Lee Jihoon – someone who’s a perfectionist committed a mistake. Oh how bad he wanted to be swallowed up whole right now into the depths of layers of the ground and never emerge. He was such a big fucking mistake.

 

He quickly turned his back against the audience and was momentarily frozen on his spot.

 

“On your fucking senses Lee Jihoon, let’s not add up any more fucking mistakes,” he thought to himself and tried hard to swallow the big lump in his throat. However, his thought was shushed by a pair of hands gently tapping over his head.

 

He need not to turn up and look whom the pair of hands belongs to. He knew them all too well. Those soft touches have always felt home and brought warmth.

 

Soonyoung. Although he may not look like it, he’s one of the most dependable and caring members among his groupmates.

 

And as if he was cast with a funny spell, those taps over his head calmed him down big time.

 

 

 

“It’s okay, they would never know,” Soonyoung said as he laid his arm around the latter’s shoulder, smiling warmly, no foolishly, on their way back to their van after the broadcast.

 

“Stupid, I saw the looks on their faces,” he replied after letting out a scoff.

 

He felt the latter stop on his tracks and was about to turn him to face the elder’s direction. Jihoon then held tightly onto the latter’s waist and smiled generously at him.

 

“You should’ve seen the looks on their faces, it was hilarious!” Jihoon said in between tiny lively crescents and silly giggles.

 

Soonyoung immediately softened at the sight and didn’t bothered to press onto the matter. He was rest assured when he read the sincerity over the younger’s face.

 

 

 

Later that night, when all of the members were fast asleep and inactive, Jihoon crept softly under the elder’s blanket, slid his arms around his torso and rested his head on his back.

 

The calm melody of the latter’s heartbeat signaled that he was already asleep. Jihoon stayed in his position for a few more minutes as he enjoyed the song sung by his hyung’s mellow beating heart. After taking his time, he shifted onto his elbows and inched closer to the other’s ear whispering,

 

“Thanks for staying with me.”

 

 

He was about to get up when he felt a sudden tug on his arms and a hoarse voice saying,

 

“Stay”

 

Jihoon was taken aback by the sudden response and fortunately managed to whisper, although a little louder, “You’re awake?”

 

“I never said that I was asleep,” Soonyoung then turned to face him.

 

“Now, now, stay for the night,” he continued then wrapped his arms around the other.

 

“No, I must head back,” Jihoon failed to recollect himself and stumbled over his words.

 

“No, you’re not going anywhere. Stay,” Soonyoung replied as he tightened his embrace.

 

A few seconds passed by in silence before Jihoon finally replied.

 

 

“Okay”

 

 

He then slowly melted into the latter’s affection and allowed his gentle heartbeat to lull him to sleep.

 

 

Perfection is Lee Jihoon’s middle name. He allowed himself to trust someone dear. He’s the one whom he can rely on. Despite the pressure and stress he’s presented with in composing his group’s songs, he knows he can be resolute and firm because he has someone to lean on.

 

 

Perfection is Lee Jihoon’s middle name and that’s the only word he can think of to describe the euphoria he’s into - and probably the man in front of him who’s snoring lightly with a pool of drool forming at the corner of his lips.

 

“Okay, maybe a little less than perfect,” Jihoon thought to himself as he covered his noisy sleeping hyung with a big plump pillow.

 

“Perfect.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
